


Peter Parker Meets Some Very Surprised Heros

by skyb4by



Series: Peter Parker wins the hearts of the Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Captain America's PSAs, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Good Peter, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sokovia Accords, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, We live in a happy world where everyone is alive, i dont hate cap, peter meets cap, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyb4by/pseuds/skyb4by
Summary: Peter Parker is not normal by any means. He is a sleep-deprived teen who happens to be a superhero just trying to get through junior year of high school without having any more embarrassing moments in his life. BUTTT Peter Luck strikes again, last month he got kidnapped with some of the avengers, now you would think that would give him a break but NO!The universe seems to have Peter meeting the Avengers in the most embarrassing ways (cue ice cream, movie nights and cute Peter winning the hearts of our favourite heroes)-----Basically, our favourite cinnamon roll Peter meeting the Avengers and being adorable <3---Part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone
Series: Peter Parker wins the hearts of the Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 370





	1. An American Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> While this is a continuation of a past work it can be read as a stand-alone just note Peter has already met Rhodey, Nat, Clint, Sam and obviously Tony. 
> 
> Not sure about the title (might change it later) but it's getting late and I stayed up late writing this so please enjoy xx

Peter Parker was sure of three things in his life:

1\. He got bitten by a radioactive spider on a field trip  
2\. He was kidnapped last month due to his ex crush’s evil father (it’s complicated okay)  
3\. And the universe hated him 

That was an understatement of what Peter was feeling as he walked into the lobby of Stark tower. It wasn’t so hard to figure out that Peter was having a bad day. He was late patrolling last night so he couldn’t sleep (crime never sleeps!) and so he only got a few hours of sleep before having to get up to go to school. He slept it, as a result, he forgot to eat breakfast. A hungry spider is a grumpy spider. To make matters worse his phone ran out of batteries at school and since he had a new and improved Stark phone - nobody had a charger. Flash decided it was ‘pick on Peter’ day and Happy forgot to pick him up from school.

To say he was having a bad day was an understatement. None the less, the moment Peter walked into the elevator and heard FRIDAY’s voice it wasn’t hard to smile - lets be real who doesn’t love the ai. 

“I am surprised to see you here today mini boss,” FRIDAY’s voice rung out the speakers, leaving Peter confused. Today is Wednesday, right? That meant lab day…..right?

“Oh, isn’t it Wednesday though FRI?” Peter asked, but before the ai could respond the elevator opened to the common room and Peter headed out. Normally he would have chatted with FRI but right now he was HUNGRY.

Peter sped towards the kitchen, registering the yelling in the background. Peter smiled thinking about the most probable cause for it - Mario kart. Ever since the kidnapping, Peter and the rouges have become close, and nothing strengthens a bond more than being kidnapped and playing Mario kart. And to the surprise of no one, the earth’s most mighty heroes can be quite competitive. 

Pulling open the freezer Peter grabbed out a tub of Stark Raving Hazelnut ice cream and started eating it ravenously. Upon finding out its existence Peter had been determined to always have the freezer filled with them, noticing the way Tony smiled when he first started eating them. Peter has been pushing for Spidey flavour but couldn’t figure out what the flavour would be? He doesn’t like Cherries, and strawberry is too cliche.

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted by his senses warning him to turn around. Peter spun around, and to his horror, he looked right into the soul of Mr America himself. Now Peter was a very forgiving person, he doesn’t hold a grudge….usuallly. But Steve hurt Tony. Bad. And now he was standing in the Avenger’s kitchen. In Stark Tower. Where Tony was somewhere. Shoot. 

“What are you-”  
“Listen here son-”

Both spoke at the same time, as a very tired, very angry and very pissed Tony Stark rounded the corner. Peter didn’t have to think twice, he activated his web-shooters and shot them right at Steve, pinning him against the wall. He also secured his feet to make sure he didn’t hurt his mentor/dad as well. Peter quickly picked up his fallen ice cream and ran to Tony who seemed very shocked at the situation. 

“Mr Stark are you okay? Mr America came in when I was eating icecream and hejuststoodthereareyouokaydidhehurtyou-”

“Wow Pete slow down there buddy,” Tony gave Peter a hug calming the boy down. “Cap didn’t come to hurt me, he was just here to talk. Though I can’t say seeing you kick Cap’s but wasn’t enjoyable.” He laughed and Peter pulled back to look at the billionaire properly. While he may seem fine, Peter knew his mentor - his heartbeat was instantly fast (even for a coffee addicted genius), his posture is slightly too tense to be natural and he is eyes darkened when he looked at Steve. Peter felt a little bit guilty about attacking CAPTAIN AMERICA without reason but he also hurt Tony so - Peter thought that was fair. 

“Oh, oh my goodness I am so sorry Mr Stark.”

“No Pete it’s fine, but I thought I texted you not to come today,” Tony asked with an eyebrow raised and Peter was forced to remember is ever growing bad day. 

“Oh, ohhhh. My phone was flat and then when Happy didn’t pick me up I thought he forgot and I would’ve swu-” Peter remembered the man behind him and whipped around, once again aware of the other man in the room. “... I got the subway here instead.” Peter tried to cover his identity but failed - terribly. He also forgot he covered America’s favourite hero in webs. 

“Umm yes well as confusing as this has been, could someone let me go?” Steve asked the two with his best PSA voice. Peter couldn’t control a small chuckle escaping him as we quickly rushed to get web dissolvent from his backpack. 

“Sorry for the webs Mr America, and sorry for laughing. I wasn’t laughing at you, I just remembered your PSA’s and-”

“NO PLEASE!” Steve yelled desperately which made Peter stumble back a few steps. Somewhere behind them, he could hear Clint yelling what was taking so long - silently Peter gestured Tony to go and he left reluctantly. As soon as he rounded the corner Steve Rogers pleaded with Peter in a low voice. “Please don’t mention the PSA’s. To anyone. I will do anything but please don’t mention them.”

Peter raised his eyebrow with a gleam in his eyes. Now Peter might not be Steve’s biggest fan, but he would be lying to say he didn’t want to befriend CAPTAIN AMERICA. He seemed to be here to talk to Tony but that doesn’t mean Peter has to like him right away. He clearly still made Tony cautious, but just maybe Peter can help them both. And get a little revenge. Peter still holding the web dissolvent stepped back and looked him in the eyes. 

“Can I ask you a question, Mr Rogers?” This caught the hero off guard and he nodded. “Are you sorry for what you did to Tony?” This, was clearly not what he had been expecting. He looked away from Peter and started speaking very slowly.

“I am, I regretted leaving Tony in Siberia the moment I flew off. We both made mistakes, but I will never make a bigger mistake than leaving Tony.” His blue eyes showed a rare emotion that matched his perfect PSA voice. It took a moment to realise Captain America was admitting he was wrong, and he was sorry about Tony. Peter nodded and dissolved the webs. Once he was free Peter spoke again.

“I wanted to hate you - I really did. I was so mad about what you did to Mr Stark. You hurt him, sir - he trusted you and you betrayed him!” Peter looked up at Steve’s face and the later did nothing to deny his statements. “I can’t say I forgive you, not yet - but I am going to try. Because you feel sorry for what you did, and I know Mr Stark will too eventually,” Peter let out a big huff and looked at the man in front of him. “But I need you to promise me something.” 

“What is it, Queens?” Suddenly remembering he knew about spiderman, Peter adjusted his statement.

“Two things actually. You need to promise me you won’t tell anyone that I am spiderman,” Steve nodded. “And you need to promise me you won’t hurt Mr Stark again.” This time the teen didn’t need interrogation mode to be intimidating - he needed to make sure Steve never hurts Tony again. 

“I can’t promise that won’t happen, kid,” Peter tensed but he continued. “But I do promise I will try everything in my power to avoid it from happening.”

“Thank you, Mr Rogers.” Peter started walking down the corridor to check on Tony when he remembered the last part of his plan. “Oh and FRI can you send the Rapping With Cap playlist to the group chat please?” A little cough from behind made Peter smirked at the PSA master himself. 

“I’m sorry Mr Rogers but,” he changed into his best Captain America voice, “You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you going to make things right? Maybe you were trying to be cool. But take it from the guy who’s been frozen for 65 years-” Peter ended up laughing at a very scared Captain America.

And that’s how Pepper found them an hour later, all the avengers laughing at Steve Rogers who looked very red and very embarrassed. Peter thought maybe today wasn’t so bad.


	2. Chicken Nugets and a Super Solider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!
> 
> I changed this from just a one-shot of Steve and Peter into a whole little mini-series. I work better with chapters and get more motivation so I hope you like it and let me know who you want to see Peter meet next?
> 
> Thanks for all the support and love 
> 
> xoxo

Peter was having a good day, he stopped 3 muggings, 1 bank robbery and helped 4 old ladies with their groceries. A pretty successful patrol if he says so himself.

“Hey Karen, anything else for me to do?” 

“No suspicious activity detected Peter, maybe you should go home to do your Spanish homework?” The AI kindly suggested as he landed on the edge of a building. Peter sighed and looked out at the New York sunset. 

“You and I both know I won't be able to concentrate on any homework with Mr Stark and the others on a mission,” the vigilante responded. Normally any other Friday night Peter would be at the Stark tower getting ready for movie night with his new team - but since they all left on a mission there wasn't really much to do to keep Peter's mind from worrying. “Hey Karen, I’m going to the dark side.” Peter lunged off the building into free fall as he shot a web into the sky and let out a whoop of joy.

Normally Peter would avoid Brooklyn like Tony avoids meetings - but sometimes extreme circumstances call for desperate measures. After swinging around for 20 minutes with minimal action Peter was actually considering Karen’s suggestion but thank Thor he heard something a block down. Now Peter wasn't expecting a shoot-off between two aliens or anything but he hoped for something a little more exciting than two ten-year-olds cornering a super-soldier. 

“Why’s your arm metal?”  
“Is it true you kill people?”  
“What's it like being brain-controlled?”  
“Is Captain America awesome?” 

The two kids were yelling at The Winter Soldier excitedly but he seemed to be more afraid of them. Backing up against the wall with his hands up he slowly tried to move away from the kids but they kept coming closer. 

“Hey, kiddos what's up!” Peter dropped down to the ground behind them, smiling through the mask. The kids turned around and squealed in delight.

“Spiderman! What are you doing here?” The boy asked him. Peter wasn't exactly sure how to answer that one. He thought someone was in danger? He didn't want to do his Spanish homework? His mentor/father figure is in danger and Peter isn't there to protect him? Peter says none of those. 

“Just came to check out how my good friends of Brooklyn are going,” he gave the pair a high five as they laughed nervously. The girl leaned in to whisper something to Peter,

“Is it true you can do a backflip? I want to be a gymnast but I still can't do a handstand.” She shifted sadly, looking at him with hope. Peter was still very much aware of the rouge super soldier behind them looking at the scene with a mix of fear and confusion. 

“Hey listen, it took me ages to learn to do this. Just keep practising and I am sure you will be the best gymnast ever,” Peter told the little girl as he looked up at Bucky Barnes. “But I actually need to talk to my friend over here, and I am sure you two need to be getting home right?”

The two kids nodded and quietly gave their thanks. Peter watched them walk out of the ally and turned back to the soldier. 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to get near them,” he rapidly apologized. 

“Oh no, umm it wasn't that you just seemed really uncomfortable Mr Winter Soldier White Wolf Sir and I thought you might have wanted some help.” Peter mentally cursed himself for word babbling. 

“My name is Bucky,” he whispered as he finally lowered his hands from a surrender position.

“Oh sorry, Mr Bucky my bad.” Peter kicked aside an old can and stretched out his hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Spider-Man.” Bucky hesitantly stretched out his normal hand and shook his hand softly. 

“You are the spider person from the airport?” His Brooklyn accent is more prominent now back in his hometown. 

“Oh yeah sorry about that by the way. Total misunderstanding on everyone's parts, I didn't mean to hurt you, Mr Bucky.” If anything Peter just added more confusion to the former assassin's face. 

“You could stop my punch, how?” 

“Oh super strength comes in handy,” Peter shuffled again - he isn't really the best with talking to super soldiers. “But I promise I will never use it on you again Mr Bucky sir!” Peter tries to reassure him but Bucky seems more hesitant. His hands shift over his backpack straps and he calms again, somehow it remind him of something. 

“Are you here to arrest me? Shuri said I could come see Steve again.” Now it was Peter's turn to be confused - arrest? Like sure the man did some messed up things under mind control but that wasn't him. The accords made him free now, he can go wherever he likes now. But somehow Peter’s fanboy gets the best of him again.

“Wait did you say Shuri? Like Princess Shuri of Wakanda? Tech genius and meme queen of this generation?” 

“You know Shuri?” Bucky asks, now a little calmer as it is evident Peter wasn't there to arrest him. 

“Ummm sort of?” Peter wondered if following her on social media and seeing her tech in the labs counted for anything. Probably not. “So what are you doing here anyways Mr Bucky?” 

“I came to see Steve and the Avengers to apologize but they were called away once I arrived.” He looked around the alleyway. “So I guess I am just waiting for them to come back.” Bucky Barnes wasn't what Peter would picture a killer to look like, he was a pawn in Hydra’s games. He forgave him a while back for what he did to Tony but now Peter feels sympathy for the man. 

“Yeah me too,” Peter sits down on a garbage bin next to him and smiles, hoping his mask could show it. “I was meant to go to movie night but they all got called away so that left me alone for the night,” he looked over at Bucky again. “And you.” 

“Why do you trust me Spiderman? Why do you look at me like I am not a monster?” He looks really confused and sad. Like he generally believes people think that of him. 

“Because you’re not. You aren't a monster Mr Bucky, you were a pawn of Hydra. They made you do everything so you shouldn't blame yourself. You are a good person Bucky.” Now Peter is pretty sure the Soldier is crying. “Did you know I have a sixth sense? It's sorta like a danger alert and tells me whether something or someone is dangerous. I don’t feel any danger when I’m with you right now. So I trust you.” 

“Thank you Spider-boy.” Peter hugs the super-soldier suddenly, but Bucky seems to relax after a second and awkwardly hugs the vigilante back. Peter pulls away and they both left in awkward silence.

“It's Spiderman,” Peter mumbles under his breath, remembering the comment about being a spider boy - why does no one think he is a man?! Bucky just stares at Peter,

“I am a hundred-year-old super-soldier, who has been through a war and has kept Steve alive despite he has a survival instinct of a fly. I know things - and you are a spider boy.” Peter laughs a little, despite everything Bucky seems happier somehow, lighter than before. And if that meant being called spider boy - Peter would take it. 

“Hey, Mr Bucky-”

“Please call me just Bucky. It helps.” Helps what Peter doesn't know but he won't question someone who just opened up to him.

“Ok, Bucky did Shuri by any chance brief you on vines? Or modern culture?” Peter’s heart stopped when he saw the sh*t eating grin on his face.

“Yo, how much money do you have?” 

“69 cents,” Peter replied with a massive grin. 

“AYE, you know what that means?”

“I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets!” They both chanted at the end sending Peter hunching over in hysterics and Bucky lightly tapping his back with a massive smile. 

“Bucky... How would you like to be my new friend?” Peter gasped, recovering from his impromptu laughing fit. 

“It would be an honour spider boy,” one of the deadliest former Hydra assassins smiled back at Peter. 

“Then how would you like to try the best churros in New York?” 

\-----

That's probably why the next morning Peter woke up to see every newspaper in Queens confused about what exactly Spiderman and The Winter Soldier were doing eating churros in Central Park recreating Vines at 11 pm at night. And Peter was happy to let the world guessing cause some things the world will never know... and that was okay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE! 
> 
> Please let me know if you like this style!
> 
> And if so who do you want to see next?


End file.
